


My best friend

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: In The Tardis, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, master just wants to fly the tardis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'Last of the time lords', the Master reluctantly decides to travel with the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend

The doctor sat at the Tardis entrance,  the doors wide open and his legs hanging freely into space. He watched the stars with fascination, he must have seen these constellations a hundred times but this particular point in time and space would never cease to amaze him. He lent his head against the Tardis door frame and wrapped his trench coat a little tighter round his body. He could hear muffled curses and footsteps coming closer behind him and he reluctantly turned his upper body round to see.  
Once again the Master was pacing around the control panel, gently running his fingers over the buttons and levers and muttering under his breath. Of course the controls wouldn't respond to him, the Doctor wasn't so stupid to allow that, as soon as he agreed to let the Master travel with him he knew he'd need to take precautions for everyone's safety, that included setting the Tardis so that she would only react to the Doctor. This had irritated the Master considerably and he made a habit and constantly being around the controls whenever the Doctor was, presumably to receive some sympathy and be allowed to have a go on the time machine.  
'Don't think that today is any different to any other.' The Doctor warned him, and turned back to look out the door. 'You're not allowed to fly the Tardis, god knows how many lives would be at risk.'  
'I wasn't thinking anything of the sort. Just came to see my old friend.' The Master replied smoothly and walked over to the Doctor's side. 'Why must you always think the worst of me?'  
The Doctor smirked 'I've seen what you've done, I've fought you.'  
'People can change, you know.'  
'We aren't people.' The Doctor replied grimly and tightened his coat again.  
'Doctor we literally change every cell in our body every time we die. We most certainly can change.'  
The Doctor snorted and picked a piece of fluff of his trouser leg and flicked it out into space before turning his gaze to his fellow Timelord's 'I'd like to see you change.'  
'I bet you would. You want me to be like one of your little companions, eagerly following without question. I'm not that kind of a man. I won't be tamed.' The Master said defiantly, holding his head up high.  
'My companions aren't like that.' The Doctor retorted. 'They question my decisions, they don't follow blindly. They know how difficult this life is.'  
'Oh yes, it's a difficult life isn't it. You make it worse for yourself you know. Carting around humans with you. They die too quickly.'  
'What about your human wife 'Saxon'? Didn't you love her?'  
'She was ornamental, she looked nice. But I wasn't in love. Emotion is weakness, especially emotion for humans.'  
'And what do you propose? Their aren't many with human curiosity and adventure. Other species more than often decline my offer to travel.'  
'You had one you know. Someone who would have followed you to the end of the universe, who would have died for you.'  
'Rose?'  
The Master smirked at the name and rolled his eyes.  
'No you idiot. Do you think I'd be referring to a mortal human?'  
The Doctor stared back blankly, his throat closed up a little as he thought of Rose, trapped in another dimension.  
'I was referring to that rather marvelous specimen of a human Jack.'  
'Jack?' The Doctor echoed, cocking his head to one side.  
'Yes. You know the man who can't die. The one you left behind.'  
'Jack is wrong.'  
'Jack did nothing! It was Rose's fault he ended up like this. I don't understand you sometimes, you favour that girl over them all don't you?' The Master sneered. 'What about Jamie? I always thought you had a soft spot for him.'  
'Jamie was cast back to Earth with his memory wiped by our supposed wonderful race the Timelords.' The Doctor muttered darkly and turned his head away.  
The Master's gaze softened and his eyes showed a hint of sympathy. He sighed and leant his back against the opposite side of the Tardis door frame, right leg bent and the left one hanging outside. 'Are you glad sometimes?' He asked, a more serious tone to his voice. 'Glad that they're gone?'  
'Am I glad I killed an entire race...? Sometimes' The Doctor replied quietly, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. 'They weren't as good as I like to remember.'  
'No one is.'  
Smiling weakly the Doctor let his eyes drift back to the Master, their eyes met, blue and brown glinting softly in the starlight.  
'Well, you have me now.' The Master said surprisingly gently. 'One last Timelord to be your long living partner.'  
'How long will you stay?'  
'How long do you want me to?'  
The Doctor thought about that. Was forever an option? He wanted someone who truly understood what it was like to be the last of their kind, know the pain of war like they did. He had to be realistic though.  
'I'd enjoy your company for as long as you want to stay.'  
The Master raised his eyebrows 'So I'm not a prisoner? I don't have to stay?'  
'No... you can leave if you want.'  
'hmm'  
The Doctor waited anxiously under the Masters gaze, he could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. Deciding what to do. He started to become restless as the minutes dragged on, he could tell the Master was enjoying it, sitting there holding all the power and he glared at him.  
'Come now Doctor. This is quite a decision to make.'  
'I know, you're just making me nervous.' The Doctor admitted, itching his elbow and bringing his arms closer to his body.  
'Would you miss me if I left?' The Master asked, his eyes full of curiosity.  
'Of course. Because funnily enough, despite it all, you're my best friend.'  
The Master smiled and shook his head. 'Best friends forever are we?'  
'No matter what.' The Doctor replied with a smile and leant his head back on the door frame.  
The Master gazed at him fondly and gently swung his left leg back and forth. He folded his arms and let out a soft sigh.  
'I'll stay, just because you'll cry if I don't.'  
The Doctor laughed and reached out to grab a small piece of rock that was floating past them. 'You would miss me too, wouldn't you?' He said, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the rough surface of the rock.  
'Only a little.' The Master lied as he watched the Doctor. 'I'd find something to replace the gaping hole in my heart.'  
The Doctor smirked and continued to run his fingers over the stone.  
'Because I'll probably be here a while.' The Master began, calmly stoking the fabric of his suit. 'Do you think I could have one request?'  
The Doctor turned to him and frowned. 'You're not a prisoner...you can do what you want.'  
A grin spread across the Masters face and he stood up enthusiastically 'Good. Then can I fly the Tardis?'  
The Doctor's eyes widened in shock at the question 'What? No, I mean when I-'  
'You said I could do whatever I wanted.' The Master interjected.  
'Yeah, but that's a bit of an ask.'  
'Have a little faith in me, you'll be stood next to me the whole time so nothing can happen.'  
The Master stared hopefully as a few moments of silence passed between the pair.  
 The Doctor groaned and ran a hand down his face. 'Help me up.'  
The Master grabbed his hand and pulled him up quickly, watching in amusement as he tried not to fall over his tangled trench coat.  
'Why am I letting you do this?'  
The Master smiled. 'Because we're best friends.'


End file.
